Scene Drabble: You Have No Right
by MelMat
Summary: Mello finds out that his actions in the past pose a threat to everything in his future.


_**Disclaimer**: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata ._

A/N: Everyone always writes the aftermath of a"Matt mafia abduction" calm and loving. As though it wasn't actually Mello's fault it happened. Well, I don't really think it would go that smoothly- I truly believe Matt would be pissed off for a while. So, here is a small piece of what it might have been like.

-Surprisingly, there is only mild language in this. *haha*

* * *

-MxM-

"Come on, we're going out." Mello exclaimed, throwing Matt's fuzzy vest in his direction. Only to see him flinch slightly before resuming his game. A huge piece of Mello felt a sharp pain with the sight of his lover nowadays. He knew there were ways he could have prevented what had happen.

"I don't want to go." Matt replied back, in a quiet tone. He seemed so defeated and Mello wished like hell he could take it all away.

Mello promptly returned with, "Matt, fuck- it's been months since you have left the apartment. A bit of fresh air might do you some good."

Matt's hands dropped into his lap. "I said I don't want to go." His tone now a stern one.

"Don't be like that. Come on, I'll make it worth it." Mello tried his best. Even casted his famous sexy grin sweeten the deal. But it was a lost cause.

"You do not have the fucking right to tell me how to be." Matt sneered at the blonde. "Do you have any idea how it feels knowing you did this. To know what happened to me, was because of you." Matt glanced up. "Do you?"

Mello stood there, saying nothing. What could he say? Matt was right. He watched Matt closely, the cuts on his hands and face were healing nicely. The bruises were now a lite color verses the ugliness they were even a few weeks ago. "I'm sorry." Mello said. Everything in his heart begged to be forgiven as he fought with himself, his pride. Those were words Mello seldomly uttered.

"Sorry for what exactly? Not telling me about the shit you got mixed up in or the fact they took me to get back at you?" Matt questioned, his eyes glaring at his lover, full of hurt.

"Both-" Mello shrieked. "Do you think I wanted it to happen? I was trying to prevent it."

Matt growled, "By not telling me shit I needed to know!"

"I did it for you." Mello declared."-for your safety."

"Ha-" Matt laughed, " we see how well that worked out, huh?" His words dripped like acid. They stung, reminding the blonde of what had happened. The terror, the pain Matt had endured those few days at the hands of Mello's "business" associates.

"But they're dead, Matty. All of them. I took care of them, remember." Mello refuted. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. "

Matt felt profound anger surge through him, instantly. "How many times do I have to say it." Matt yelled, pouncing from the couch. He pinned Mello to the wall before he could counter the attack. "I'm not fucking scared!"

"Then what is it?" Mello questioned, confused. He tried so hard to grasp onto what he could of his damaged lover, to fix him.

Matt pushed Mello away from him. He didn't even want his lover close to him and doubted that would change for a while, if ever. It killed him in a way. The trust between them was lost and Matt didn't know how they were going to get it back.

And as quickly as Matt's anger erupted it subsided. He turned away from Mello. His hand rubbed vigorously on his upper arm causing the sleeve to move up and down rapidly. "I just ..I don't feel safe with you anymore. If you kept that a secret, what else is there?"

"What?" Mello snapped, not believing what he had just heard. Wondering if Matt was going to repeat himself. Though he didn't, it made no difference. Mello caught it the first time. "Fuck you, Jeevas!" He exploded, wanting to tear into Matt. How could he say that to him, after everything they had been through together.

Only to have Matt shrugged it off. It did not matter to the red-head what Mello felt or wanted him to do at this point, in all honesty the blonde did not have no right to ask anything of him and that is the way it was going to remain.

-MxM-


End file.
